The Run Of Your Life
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: This is the sequel to Who is my real mother? Wrote by me and Savitar-X-Supergirl together.


**Summary: This is a sequel to: Who is my real mother?**

**The Zor-Allen family: Barry, Kara and Nora. They were living a great life on Earth-38, that's until a new threat comes along. What will happen? Who is this new threat?**

**Chapter: 1**

Things had been quiet on Earth-38 as it was protected by three great heroes: The Flash, Supergirl and XS. The quiet allowed the heroes to try and live their normal lives: Barry and Kara were out for their one year anniversary while Nora was staying with Alex. "This is really great Barry." Kara said to her husband as she took a bite of her dinner.

Barry placed a hand over Kara's, "Well, I just want to make tonight special. Happy anniversary Kara." Barry replied as he leaned over the table giving her a kiss on the lips and holding out a rose for her. "For the most beautiful wife I have ever known." he replied as Kara let out a smile, as she thought on how to tell Barry something that he needs to know but don;t know how to say it. Just as she was about to open her mouth they heard screaming and looked out the window to see a car flying by. The pair looked at each other as they got up and went out through the back and changed into their suits.

"Let's see who or what that is, Flash." Supergirl said with a smile, Flash nodded as he pulled up his crowl, the pair then ran towards the trouble while Kara contacted Alex, she asked her and Nora to meet them at the scene.

** :**

Once Supergirl and Flash arrived at the scene, they saw what looked like a dark suited version of Supergirl and she had just thrown a car into the sky. The pair looked closely to see that it was Reign, "Oh You gotta be kidding me." Kara muttered as she watched Reign cause destruction within their city. "I thought she was with Lena, you know with her trying to help Sam." Barry said to Kara who was too stunned to do anything at the moment.

"Well somehow she broke out, go check on Lena and I'll take care of Reign." Kara said as she started to fly up, "Wait Kara!. Are you sure you can take her?" Barry asked concern about his wife facing someone who was equally her strength.

Kara nodded, "I got this. Go check on Lena okay?" She said, she was about to fly towards the front of CatCo but Barry grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Barry whispered, "Be careful Kara." before he sped away towards L-Corp to check on Lena. Supergirl and Reign charged towards each other and fists started flying, Reign's attacks were seriously harming Supergirl but somehow, Kara's attacks weren't harming Reign. Kara's bottom lip was bleeding, she had blood on her forehead and her cape was torn. Reign picked up Kara then smashed her into the ground then kicked her down the street into a lamp post.

"Give up! I'm more powerful than you could and will ever be!" Reign taunted, Supergirl splat out some blood from her mouth. "Do you surrender?" Reign asked as she walked towards Supergirl, Kara slowly stood up and dusted down her skirt, she held up her hands in fighting position.

"I can do this all day." Supergirl smiled, Reign then ran towards Kara then they both went to punch each other but their fists clashed, the impact of the two punches caused a shockwave to emit throwing them backwards and landed on their backs. They got up and went at eachother again . The pair were equally matched in terms of powers as Kara had to fight with all her might: she had to fight and win for the sake of her family. Then the fight between the Kryptonians changed as a bolt of yellow and pink lightning flew past Supergirl and struck Reign in the chest and sent her flying into a news van.

"You mess with my mom, you mess with me!" Reign looked up to see XS walking towards Supergirl, who was struggling to stand on her 2 feet. "You tell me not to do things on my own and what are you doing?" XS asked but before Supergirl could answer, XS ran towards Reign but then phased through the evil Kryptonian, XS span around and sent Reign into the air but not before XS jumped and kicked her into a building.

"How dare you!" Reign shouted but then she got hit by a lightning bolt to the chest, XS was running so fast in a circle that she had created a small yellow and pink tornado until she stopped and it flew toward Reign.

"I'm not as bad as people think." XS shouted, Supergirl used all of her remaining strength and blasted off into the sky and fired her Heat Vision into Reign torso which sent her flying into the ground. Feeling tired all of a sudden Kara felt herself slowly floating to the ground and keeping her eyes open.

"ENOUGH!" Reign screamed and as she screamed, the entire planet shook and caused everyone to fall, including Supergirl as she fell and landed next to her daughter. "You are even more trouble than Supergirl so I'm going to end you." Reign shouted as she picked XS with her hand around the speedster's neck then she flew up on to the roof of with Supergirl following close behind. She had used up most of her remaining energy to follow Reign, without the yellow sun she's weak but she has to do it. For her daughter.

"Don't hurt her! Please!" Supergirl shouted when she finally made it to the roof and fell to her knees, Reign smiled evilly then looked at XS as she was trying to break free. "Reign, let her go!" Supergirl screamed with tears down her face worried about her daughter, Reign pulled back as she was getting ready to punch XS as hard as she could. "NOOO" Supergirl yelled as she grunted and used every ounce of energy she had and jumped in front of Reign and threw XS to the side, just in time as Reign punched as hard as she could and it sent Supergirl flying off the roof and falling fast.

"MOM!" XS screamed, she ran with all her speed to the crash site only to see Supergirl crash in a huge crater. The little speedster ran to her mother's side "Mom, can you hear me?" XS asked with tears also down her face as she knelt beside Supergirl's body shaking her mother's shoulders to wake her up, "MOM PLEASE, PLEASE WAKE UP." screamed Nora who was full blown crying once she saw she wasn't moving, XS looked up and thanks to her improved vision, she could see Reign still on top of . "Danvers, Supergirl is down! Get to her location!" XS shouted on her commlink then the little runner ran towards Reign.

"How is the Kryptonian?" Reign asked with a smile, that tipped XS over the edge as her eyes started to spark red: her yellow and pink lightning changed to red and pink as XS started hitting Reign with all her strength. Reign couldn't block any of the attacks as it was like the speedster was teleporting instead of running.

"Let's see how you like this?" XS asked as tears rolled down her face, she ran around in a circle and once she had enough speed, she bolted towards Reign and was about to punch her when a red and yellow blur ran and caught XS: it was The Flash.

"XS! Calm down! This isn't you!" Flash shouted as he held his daughter down as he tried to calm her down. "XS, you need to calm down" " Flashed shouted as he tried to stop XS running.

"BUT DAD SHE HURT MOM, L...LET ME GO...please." Nora whispered the last part as she closed her eyes and cried trying to get out of her father's grip but Barry stopped her.

"You are my and Supergirl's daughter: be like us! Not the ones we protect the city from! What would your mother say? Huh?" Flash shouted, XS' eyes changed from glowing red back to her normal brown doe eyes.

"Daddy?" Nora whispered as she looked at her father. The sound of his daughters' broken voice pulled at his heart strings as he pulled her against him hugging her.

"Shhh, it's okay Nora. Let's get out of here and check on your mother..Huh?" he whispered as he felt a nod as the both sped away heading back to when Nora saw her mother laying not moving. "Kara? Kara, can you hear me?." Barry asked as he felt tears in his eyes as he got down beside his wife's unmoving body he placed to shaky fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief.

Nora looked to see Reign flying away. She was gonna go after her when she felt a hand on her arm, she looked to see her father shaking his head. Nora then got down on the other side of her mother, "Will she be okay?" she tearfully asked her father as she held her mother's hand. But Barry shook his head and he was unsure.

"I don't know. I just don't know." he responded as he sniffed and came up with an Idea. "I got an Idea." he said as he got in position as he carefully picked Kara up bridal style. "Let's get her to the DEO." he said as they both sped away but without Barry knowing, Nora went a different direction: towards L-Corp.

**L-Corp:**

Lena is her lab where she had Reign as she was going over the results until she felt a gust of wind come from behind, Lena looked behind her to see that it was Nora who was now on the floor and she was crying.

"Nora!" Lena shouted, she ran over to the speedster and helped her into a chair. "What's wrong?" Lena asked as she sat down in front of the young speedster and handed a tissue, Nora nodded then accepted it.

"It's my mom, she's…" Nora started then she broke down, Lena held Nora's hand and rubbing her back with the other one with concern.

"Nora, what happened to Kara?" Lena asked, Nora looked up as she removed her mask. "Nora, talk to me." Lena begged, Nora looked at her Aunt Lena and started talking.

"Mom….she's in bad shape...I...I don't know how bad I just…..I'm scared Lena." Nora said as the billionaire woman hugged her in a tight embrace.

"Shhhh, it's okay Nora." She whispered as she comforted a crying Nora. "Now why don't you tell me what happened okay?" She asked the Junior Speedster who nodded her head in agreement.

**The DEO:**

In the DEO's medical bay, Supergirl was being examined to see how bad her injuries were, Barry was sat outside as he was thinking about how Kara was and where Nora had gone. Barry had taken out his phone and was about to phone his daughter but he looked up to see Nora walk towards him with Lena.

"Dad, I went to Aunt Lena and told her everything," Nora explained, Barry smiled then he looked at Lena. "I'm going to get changed." Nora told her Dad then she walked off, leaving Barry and Lena around to talk.

"Thanks for coming, Lena," Barry smiled, Lena nodded then the pair hugged as they had become good friends since Barry and Kara's wedding. "Can you help Kara regain consciousness?" Barry asked as he and Lena looked in at the examination, Lena started thinking about how to help her best friend.

"I'll ask Alex for information on Kara's condition then I'll see how to wake Kara up," Lena informed, Barry smiled then the pair walked away and towards the balcony. "Barry, I promise you that I'll spend every second of my time finding a way to wake Kara up. If you like, I can have Nora stay with me or I can stay here and monitor Kara?" Lena offered, Barry nodded then they were joined by Alex.

"Good news: Kara is a coma and she's alive," Alex told them, both Barry and Lena were happy but then Alex looked sad. "But we don't have any way to wake her up. Lena, can we count on you to help?" Alex asked, Lena nodded just as Nora walked over.

"Dad, is it okay I stay with Aunt Alex?" Nora asked, Barry looked at Alex and she smiled with a nod. Nora hugged her Aunt Alex, Lena told the file and results that Alex had then started reading through them.

"Are you staying here, Alex or heading home?" Barry asked, Alex smiled as she looked at Nora then looked at Barry and Lena.

"I'm staying here. I want to stay here in case Kara's condition changes," Alex said as she looked back at her sister "_Came on Kara. Please wake up" _she thought to herself as she let out a sign and walked away to get to work. Barry and Nora sat down in the two chairs that were in Kara's private room and watched as she slept, everything was silent except for the beeping coming from the monitors.

"Dad...do...do you think mom will wake up?" Nora asked in a small voice as she looked at her hands and sniffed.

Barry sighs as he walked over to her got down so he was eye leveled with her, "If I know anything about your mother is that she's the strongest person I know. She will wake up." He said as he looked at her sleeping form, "She has too. I...I need her. I need my family." He added as he hugged his daughter.

**Chapter: 2 **_**(Italic= Kara's Mind)**_

_**Kara's Mind**_

_Kara woke up to the feeling of shaking and the sound of an explosion in the distance. She opened her eyes, at first she was confused as to where she was at. That was until she heard a voice. A voice that she thought she would never hear again. Her mother. She groaned as she sat up and watched as her mother came into her room. Wait her room? She looks around and knows exactly where she was. She was back on Krypton._

_She watched as her mother ran over to a little girl who Kara knew it was her, "What's going on?" she whispered to herself as she watched her mother run out of the room with her young self, "Mother. Wait!" Adult Kara yelled as she ran after them. She was so confused that she stopped running as she looked around and wondered how she got here. But she couldn't remember. She looked at herself and saw she was wearing a long white dress with see through sleeves and her family's crest on her chest with white heels._

_The place began to shake as she lost her balance and fell, "No….No….This can't be happening. Not again." she whispered once she found out what's about to happen. She gets up and runs down the halls as she came up upon the launch bay and watched as a younger version of her being sent away. "No. Mother. Father" Kara yelled and the next thing she knew was the place shaking with explosions and a blinding light as she turned her head as she held up her arms to shield herself and everything went black._

**Outside World (Earth-1)**

It has been a week since the fight between Supergirl and Reign and Kara ended up in a Coma. During that time Kara was transported to Earth-1 under the care of TeamFlash. Alex, Lena, Barry, and Nora all agreed that she was needing to go somewhere safe so Reign won't know that Kara is still alive. Right now they had set up a bed in the time vault, for now the vault was where they were gonna keep Kara until she wakes up, Nora tries to come and visit her mother, talk to her but she was busy helping on finding Reign. In the Cortex TeamFlash was all watching the monitors as there was a camera in the vault so they can watch Kara and do Flash business at the same time.

So far the only people who were allowed in the vault were: Barry, Nora, and Team Flash Nora decided to stay on Earth-1 with her mother. Alex and Lena went back to Earth-38 to find Reign. Lena did everything she could do, and there was nothing that would help her friend. She felt helpless not knowing how to help her friend and sister.

Right now Caitlin was in the vault checking on Kara, after a few minutes she gasp as she turned towards the camera, "Guys! Come down here." she said urgently.

The door opened as Barry and Nora ran inside, "What happened? Is she awake?"Barry asked as he looked at his sleeping wife, he was getting more and more concerned about her condition by the second.

Caitlin shook her head, "No. But I discovered something…..How was Kara feeling before her fight with Reign?" the doctor asked. Barry and Nora looked at each other then looked back at Doctor Snow.

"Uh...she seemed okay. Why?" Nora asked a little worried about what Caitlin was gonna say. The scientist sighed and decided to drop the news to Barry and Nora.

"Kara….She's….She's pregnant. or….was" Caitlin told them in a low voice as she felt tears behind her eyes, because a little life was lost.

Barry was shocked, "W..What?" He replied in a whisper as he sat down in a chair and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kara is pregnant. But then he caught something. Was? What does she mean? But before he could ask, Nora had already beaten him to it"Was? Past tense?" Nora asked with a shaky voice afraid as to what Caitlin was gonna say next.

Caitlin takes a deep breath, "It..uh. It seems that during her fight with Reign, the baby…." Caitlin stopped as she placed a hand on Barry's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Barry. Nora" She added in a sadden tone as she walked out of the room.

"Did you know?" Barry asked in a whisper and Nora shook her head.. They took a few minutes to wrap his head around the information he had just received as he felt tears go down his face finally coming to the realization that he had lost his unborn child.

"N….No. I...she never told me." his daughter responded as she slid down the wall bringing her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them and setting her head on her knees as she and Barry think about what or rather who they had lost. A Child. A sibling.

_**Kara's Mind**_

_Kara woke up at the same place she had been waking up for what it felt like the millionth time. She tried looking for a way out but she couldn't find a way out. It's like she's trapped so after she didn't know how many times she just gave up and waited for Krypton to explode, making her wake up again. It was like a groundhogs day effect, you keep reliving the same day over and over again and Kara still couldn't remember how she got here in the first place. She got up off the floor of her old bedroom and walked over to the window and watched as fire spits out from the ground, the sound of explosions as she watched them happen, and the rumbling that came with the place shaking._

_She looked up as she watched 2 pods fly out from under her window, the launch bay was below the House of El while Kara's room was high inside the tower that gave an amazing view of Krypton, its cities, and oceans but they weren;t the same. The ocean started to shift and cities are being destroyed._

_As soon as she saw those pods leave the planet she knew what was gonna happen next as the place started to shake again with the same explosions before a blinding light taking her as everything went black once again._

**Outside World (S.T.A.R Labs)**

Barry was in the vault sitting beside Kara holding her hand talking to her, hoping that she could hear him. He's still upset and saddened by the loss of their unborn child. Barry sigh as he shook his head. How was Kara gonna take the news? He asked himself. "Barry, we need you in the cortex." said Caitlin over the intercom in the room.

"What is it, Cait?" he asked not wanting to leave his wife's side but he went to what Cait wanted so he decided to give Kara a gentle kiss on her forehead."I'll be right back Kara." he whispered as he left the room to see how they were gonna wake her up.

"We might have a way of waking Kara up." she replied. Barry felt a spark of hope as he looked at Kara who was still unconscious in the medical bay.

Barry walked into the cortex seeing: Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, HR Wells, and Team Arrow who had come for a visit but once they found out about Kara they agreed to stay and help out. During the first week of Kara being in a coma, without anyone knowing, Nora went back to Earth-38 hunting down Reign and that was yesterday. "Cisco? Caitlin mentioned that you guys found a way to wake Kara up?" he asked his team, everyone in the room could tell that he hasn't gotten much sleep because he has been staying with Kara. Nora stays up in the lounge sleeping there. She tried to get her father to get some sleep but he wouldn't budge no matter how many times she told him that the team would alert them if there were any changes.

Cisco nodded, "Yeah, we think we might have a way. Thanks to Caitlin." he responded as Caitlin began to explain as she stepped towards Barry.

"Well, we studied Kara's brain scans and we think that she's trapped within her subconsciousness, it happens when the brain receives severe trauma." Caitlin explained. "Which explains why she isn't waking up." Barry looked at Kara then looked at the doctor.

"We have a theory that, if we can somehow get into her subconsciousness we find her and get her to wake up. She may not know that she's in a coma, or even remember the fight, it's one of the defense mechanisms the brain created to protect it from further trauma. But, you need to convince her that whatever she's seeing isn't real and get her to remember" Cisco added with a smile.

Barry takes a deep breath, "So you're saying that, in order for Kara to wake up. We would have to go inside her mind and convince her to wake up by trying to get her to remember the fight in order to wake up?" the speedster asked wanting to get confirmation.

"But, we also think that there's a portal to bring her back to the real world, you have to find it. If you can't, then the only way a portal would open is up to Kara. If she can be convinced that this isn't real and remember the fight? Then a portal will open up and it should bring you guys back to this world." Caitlin added as she tossed in the warning.

The speedster takes a deep breath as he sat down in a chair at the computers, "Okay. I will go in and convince her to wake up." he responded after a few minutes getting a nod from the doctor as she started to set up the equipment.

Oliver walked over to Barry, "She will be okay Barr, when I first met her I knew she was tough as nails. Got yourself a good woman. Believe in her and maybe she will believe in herself to wake up." He said getting a nod from the speedster.

"Yeah. Thanks Oliver." He replied then he and Oliver shook hands, Barry then turned and looked at Barry as a tear rolled down his face.

**Chapter: 3**

**Earth-38**

Lena and Alex were in the lab in L-Corp as they were trying to find a way to track down Reign but were having no luck. Alex was about to run the scans again but she lost her footing and fell on to the floor, Lena ran over to her friend to see if she was okay.

"Alex, what happened?" Lena asked as she was concerned, Alex nodded then smiled at her as Lena helped Alex into a chair.

"I think my lack of sleep is catching up with me," Alex explained, Lena knelt down in front of her friend and smiled. "Thank you for helping us, Lena." Alex thanked, Lena nodded then she got back to work.

"Alex, you know that Kara is my best friend and I would do anything for her," Lena smiled as she ran more scans over the footage on Kara and Nora fight against Reign. "I wonder if Barry and Team Flash have found a way to wake up Kara?" Lena asked, Alex shrugged her shoulders as she didn't know the answer to that question. Alex was about to stand up when her commlink started beeping, she answered it to hear Winn's voice.

"_Alex, I've found Reign but there's bad news," _ Winn paused, Alex ran over to Lena and held it between their ears. _"Nora's found her too and if I'm reading Nora's Speedforce vitals right, she's about to go negative." _ Winn told them, Lena quickly became concerned with the latest news.

"What do you mean?"She replied as she was afraid to hear what the answer was gonna be.

_"From what Barry told me, if Nora is mad enough then she can go negative, like become a whole different person. But he also said that the only way to do that was to trigger it like someone she loves is hurt." _The technician explained as Alex and Lena met each other's eyes.

_"Kara." _They said together as Alex sighs then Lena started checking her computer for Nora's signal.

"What? Didn't think that I'll make my niece a suit without putting a tracker in it?" Lena asked, Alex knew how protective Lena was of Nora since she found out about the trio being heroes and Nora being the daughter of her best friend.

Lena pressed some keys on the computer and brought up the map of National City. She then typed a few more times to see a red dot. "She's at the waterfront." Lena announced as her and Alex both ran out of the lab to try and talk Nora down.

**Earth-1:**

Barry got up on the extra bed next to Kara as he laid down. He looked to Kara and just looked at her while Caitlin was patching him up. "Okay Barry. You got to find Kara and convince her to wake up and find a way out. Okay?" Barry nodded and when Caitlin was about to start the machine when Cisco came running in.

"Alex been Kidnapped by Reign." He said as Caitlin looked worried then at Barry, "Maybe that will get her to wake up. But first convince her to remember." She said getting another nod from the speedster, and closed his eyes as the doctor flipped on the machines.

_**Kara's Mind:**_

_Barry woke up to the feeling of shaking and saw he was in a strange room. He sat up as an explosion went off making the place shake again. Barry looked around as he got up. "This must be Krypton." He whispered as he looked out the window to see orange skies and a strange building being destroyed, "Krypton's destruction." He added as he remembered Kara telling him about the destruction of her planet. He needs to find Kara. He sees a door and runs out of it and takes a left running down the hall, "KARA!" He yelled as he ran. "KARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled again as he looked. _

_"WHO ARE YOU?" said a voice behind him as he turned around to see Kara. "And how do you know me?" Kara screamed, Barry was taken back at how Kara didn't know who he was._

_"It's me Barry." He said hoping she will remember him, Kara shook her head then pushed Barry away into a wall. "Remember me, Kara! Remember our daughter, Nora!" Barry shouted, Kara shook her head._

"_I don't know you! Go away!" Kara screamed, she held her chest tight as if her heart was shattering. Barry could see that Krypton's destruction was causing Kara's breakdown so he decided to try something he had never down before: he grabbed Kara's arms and closed his eyes tight which confused Kara but what happened next was unbelievable which was when Barry opened his eyes, Krypton had changed into a tornado with multi-coloured lightning bolts circling them._

"_Kara, wake up. Please." Barry begged as his voice echoing in the vortex he started to cry, Kara held her head then started to scream in pain. "I need you! Nora needs you! Everyone needs you!" Barry shouted, Kara got down on her knees on the floor whilst screaming in pain, Barry was about to run over and grab her hand but then Kara started to glow red and blue: the Speedforce was now wrapping itself around Kara and Barry was surprised then he watched as red and blue electricity started to sparkle off Kara._

"_What… is… happening… to… me?" Kara screamed, she crossed her arms over her chest as the Speedforce flew into her DNA and altered it. Barry ran towards Kara but when Kara flew her arms to the side and broke free of the tornado._

"_Kara?" Barry asked gently, he slowly stepped forward with his hand out but Kara didn't move, she slowly looked up with her eyes sparking with red and blue electricity. "Kara, let's go home. Alex is in trouble and Nora is out for revenge." Barry explained but Kara didn't respond, instead she started running around Barry whilst hitting him with all her strength, Barry wasn't fast enough to catch any of her attacks. "It's just like Wally when he first got his speed." Barry mumbled, he waited for the right moment to grab Kara's arms and threw her into the invisible wall. Barry's hands were now overflowing with Speedforce energy then placed his hands on either side of Kara's head, the energy then started to calm Kara down and also bring back her memories: Meeting Barry. Helping him on his earth. Nora. The Wedding. Everything as she got down on her knees as tears came out of her eyes. _

_"B...Barry?" She whispered as she felt someone take her hand, "it's okay. I'm here." He stated as she looked up, "W...what's going on Barry?" She asked as she hugged the speedster and Barry was crying tears of happiness._

_Barry hugged back, "You were in a fight with Reign and you lost. You ended up in a coma. You're on Earth-1 and we are inside you subconscious. For you to wake up you have to remember." Barry told her as she looked away and saw flashes of her and Reign fighting on a rooftop and then landing hard on the pavement all of a sudden she knows what to do. _

_"I remember. I know where we need to go. Come on." She said as she got up grabbed his hand, the pair then watched as tornado with yellow, orange, blue and red lightning span around them until the lightning span so far that they flashed white._

**The Real World.**

Barry gasp as he sat up and looked around to see her was back in the Star Labs med bay. He took a deep breath and looked at Kara to see she was asleep. He got off and went over to her. "Come on Kara. Wake up." He whispered. As on command Kara's eyes snapped open as the team saw red and blue lightning in her eyes, a few seconds later they disappeared as she gasp and sat up breathing heavily as Caitlin ran over and started to check her over.

After a few minutes of examination Barry hugged her as she hugged back, "Welcome back girl of Steel." He whispered as he felt tears behind his eyes to see that she was finally awake.

"Me Too Barry." She replied as a few tears fell and they pulled apart as she wiped them. "Thanks for coming to get me." Kara smiled, as Barry nodded but then a memory that was still fresh in his mind came up.

"Kara…...while you were still in a coma. Caitlin, she did a scan and…." he started to say but took a deep breath, :She did a scan and said that you were pregnant?" he asked in a whisper as he felt tears in his eyes.

Kara looked up, "I'm….I'm sorry Barry. I...I just didn't know how to tell you. I was gonna tell you on our date but then Reign she….I'm sorry Barry." she said as a few tears ran down her face. Barry hugged her, "I just wish you would've told me." he told her as she hugged back.

They let go, "How's the baby?" she asked Caitlin who gave her a nod indicating that the baby didn't make it, "No." Kara whispered. "No...No it can't be true." she started to say as she hugged Barry and cried on his shoulder as he held her tight.

"Shhh, it's okay Babe. We will get through this I promise." he assured her shedding a few tears of his own knowing that he will never meet his unborn child.

After a few minutes Kara let go and sniffed as she wiped her eyes, "Uh...W..Where's Nora?" she asked as she was hoping to see Nora but there was no sign of XS anywhere. "Where's Nora?" Kara asked again with a sense of panic, she looked at Team Flash who were silent until Barry spoke.

"Kara, Nora went out to try and hunt down Reign for what she did to you," Barry explained, Kara's mind was now overloading with worry but it got worse. "There's more: Nora's given into the Negative Speed Force which makes her powerful but the longer she uses that power, she may end up becoming just like Thawne." Barry explained, Kara felt like she had just lost Krypton all over again.

"We've got to hurry and get our daughter back before she's lost to us!" Kara told her husband, Barry nodded then helped his wife out of bed. "Do I have my suit or is my old one badly damaged?" Kara asked, Cisco walked in with Kara's suit and showed them that it was destroyed.

"While we were trying to find a way to wake you up, I was busy making you a new suit," Cisco smiled then ran out to get Kara's new suit. "You'll be impressed with the design." Cisco shouted as he ran in with a blue and red box.

"Is my new suit inside?" Kara asked as she was curious, Cisco nodded then opened the box to reveal Kara's new Super suit. It was like Overgirl's suit but it was blue and red with her House of El symbol on the chest. "Thank You Cisco. I love it." Kara said as she hugged the engineer.

"In the wise words of Oliver Queen; suit up." Barry told Kara and she nodded, the pair got up then walked off to get suited up to go and save Nora and defeat Reign.

"You sure you feel up to it?" He asked as they made their way to the breach room concerned about the after effects of the coma. Kara nodded, "I need to find her Barry. I can't let anyone else get hurt. I am okay. I promise." She replied with a smile.

When Kara was about ready to open a beach with her device she heard a voice that sounded like echoing. "Mind if I come along?" They turned to see Killer Frost (aka) Caitlin Snow as Kara nodded and saw Vibe walk behind Frost.

"We are with you Kara." Said Cisco as he stopped by Frost as the alien nodded her head and opened a beach as they all walked through heading to Earth-38.

**Earth-38**

**The DEO**

The DEO was busy as they were trying to find Reign. Winning was at his desk when an alarm came through indicating a beach coming as he turned to see a beach opening as agents pointed their guns.

Winn was stunned and happy to see who came through. It was Supergirl with Flash, Killer Frost, and Vibe. The entire building clapped and cheered as they saw National City's hero back on her feet as they got back to work.

After the beach closes Winning ran to Kara and gave her a hug. "Oh my god. You're awake." He said as he let go "Oh My God, I love that suit." he said in awe. Kara smiled as she nodded,

"Any idea where Reign is at?" She asked, she was concerned to know where her sister and daughter were.

Winn nodded, "No. But I do know where Nora is". He said as he ran to his station and typed a few keys, "She's at the waterfront and I'm sure Barry told you but…..he started to say but was cut off. "Nora is gonna after Reign." She said not surprising as to how she was in a coma and almost died.

Winn nodded as Kara sped out of the building with Barry trailing behind her. She was shocked when she looked behind her to see red and blue lightning she was giving off, "Barry! Look." she said as the speedster looked and smiled.

"It's the speed force. While I was trying to wake you I transported us into the speedforce to get you to remember but I guess they did it for you. You are the speedforce Kara." he explained as Kara laughed.

"This is awesome!". She told him. Once they made it to the waterfront they saw Lena hugging Nora as the girl cried. "NORA!" Kara yelled as she ran at normal speed

The girl in question looked up and couldn't believe her eyes, "Mom?" She asked as she smiled and got up running at normal speeds and hugging her mother who hugged back. Nora let out a sob, "Y..You're awake." She said as she cried on Kara's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay Nora. I'm here. And yea I am awake." Kara said as she hugged her daughter and let a few tears slide knowing that she almost forgot her own daughter. But then she remembered that Nora went after Reign , "Nora. I understand why you want after Reign. But she is dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt." Kara said as she let go and held her daughters shoulders.

Nora wiped her tears, "But she hurt you mom. I don't want to...I can't lose you again." She replied as a few new tears came down her face and Kara wipes them.

"It's okay. I am not gonna go anywhere. It will take a lot more than a coma to keep me down." She responded as she held her daughters face for a few seconds before hugging the girl again. They let go, "Now how about we go find Alex and Reign? Huh?" Kara asked getting a nod from the group as they sped away Barry carrying Lena and heading to head to L-Corp to try and find Alex. While they were running towards the building of Lena Luthor Nora noticed her mother's new look and was stunned.

"Holy Shrap Mom, look at you." Nora yelled with wide eyes and a smile. Kara smiled, "It's a long story I will explain later" she said as she looked towards Barry and smiled.

**Abandoned Factory outside of the City**

In an abandoned factory outside of Nation City where Reign was using as her hideout Alex was tied to a chair, "You know you're not gonna get away with this." Alex told her as she tried to work the ropes.

Reign laughed, "And who's gonna stop me. The city's hero is dead." she said as she walked around the agent.

"Supergirl is not the only hero out there. And they will find you." said Alex as she was stalling until Flash, XS, or even Kara found her.

The kryptonian scoffs, "Those humans are no match to stop me." she said as she sat down in the chair across from the agent. "Now I am gonna need some information." she added as she made herself comfortable.

**L-Corp**

The Zor-El family sped into Lena's lab as Barry set Lena on her feet. She then ran to her computer and typed a few keys, "Kara never tell Alex about this, but I placed a tracker in her shoe" she said as Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Uh why would you track my sister?" she asked as Lena sighed then looked at her family.,

"I know how much she means to you and it's a good thing too because look what's going on." she explained as Kara nodded, "And besides, you lot are my family so I'll do what I can to protect you lot." Lena explained, Kara smiled then hugged her best friend.

"Okay. Where does it say she's at?" Kara asked, Lena nodded then started typing on her computer until she got a location.

"She's at an abandoned concrete factory 30 mils from here." she said but when she turns around they are not there as Lena let out a chuckle, "Still got it." she told herself as she got back to her computer.

**The Abandoned Factory:**

The Zor-El family all stopped outside of the factory, "Okay. Barry, Nora I need you to get alex while I am distracting Reign." she said but Barry grabbed her arm with a concerned look on his face.,

"No. You can't…. I..I almost lost you once. I can't do it again." he said as Kara sighs and looks at Nora who gives her a face: Kara knew that she couldn't win this argument.

"Okay. Then we do this as a family. But be careful guys. Alright, two of us will distract Reign while one of you free Alex." Kara said as Nora raised her hand.

"I'll go and free Aunt Alex." she said making Kara let out a laugh then placed a hand on Nora's head and blushed her head.

"Okay. But be careful. Me and your father will go in first wait for about two minutes and then runin, free alex, get her somewhere safe, and come back and help us okay?" she told her daughter who nodded. Kara takes a deep breath, "Alright. Let's do this." she said as she and Barry sped inside the warehouse. Kara uses her new speed to run towards Reign and punch her sending her into a wall as Kara stopped breathing heavily then Barry sped beside her.

"Kara?" she looked to see Alex, "How…." she started to ask but Kara shook her hand like she was telling her sister off.

"It's a long story." she said as Nora sped in and got Alex out of there. "I'll explain after this mess is over." Kara promised then she and Barry watched as Reign stood up.

"You're supposed to be dead." she told Kara who shrugged. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Reign screamed but both Kara and Barry smiled.

"I came back and now, you are going down Reign." Kara said as she and Barry ran around Reign in the opposite direction as they both tossed lightning at Reign which did nothing as she swat them with her hand. Kara and Barry landed on their back, "This is getting old." Kara said as she got up along with Barry.

"Barry, you got the device that Lena gave you?" she asked as Barry held it out. But before Kara could take it Nora came back and had the device, "You distract her." she told them as they nodded and sped away to distract Reign. Nora then then flew up to the rafters, Barry looked up and knew what he needed to do. When Reign was in the right location Nora jumped down getting on the kryptonians shoulders as she placed the device on Reigns head as she pressed a button. She then was tossed off and landed hard on the floor with a grunt.

Barry and Kara ran over to help her up. "You okay?" he asked as she nodded and watched as Reign held her head and screamed as two versions of Reign fought each other to gain control. But then they were split from each other as Reign was screaming in pain. Sam was laying their knocked out as Nora came in and grabbed Sam running back to her family as they watched as Reign stopped moving.

Kara and her family walked over and felt for a pulse when Kara shook her head, "She's dead." she declared as she stood up and they all got into a group hug. "I'm really glad you're okay and Uh...I'm sorry you lost the baby." She said as Kara felt her heart ache as tears came to her eyes,

"It's okay. At least I got one child who is amazing." she said with tears in her eyes, Nora smiled then hugged her mom when Barry walked over joined in the hug.

"It's gonna be okay Kara." he said as Kara silently cried on her husband's shoulders as she felt terrible for losing her's and Barry's child.

"I...I Just wish I would hold him just once you know?" She asked as they let go and Barry nodded as they all walked out of the warehouse where the EMT's were placing Reign in the ambulance.

Nora then bumped into their shoulders, "Come on." she said with a smile as she took off.

"Does she want to race?" Kara asked, getting a shrug from the Flash as he sped away as he and Nora laughed .

"Hey No fair." she yelled as she sped away also. She looked behind her to see her red and blue lightning and laughed, "It's amazing.' she whispered as she sped away.

**Kara's Apartment**

"And that's how you got your new Powers?" Alex asked Kara as the gang: Nia, Brainy, J'onn, Alex, Barry, Lena, and Nora. Kara nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Yep. It was amazing. I mean it's red and blue. My two favorite colors." she said getting a laugh from the group as Kara picked up a donut and took a bite from it.

"Well, it was nice to see you awake and is okay." J'onn said as he stood up, "But I need to go to bed." He said as everyone agreed and bid their goodbyes to the Zor-El Family.

Once everyone was out of the apartment Kara sat back down on the couch as Barry and Nora sat down on each side of her. "Hey mom. I've been thinking. I think that maybe it's time for me to move on, and go find a life for myself." Nora said to her mother as Kara looked at Nora.

"Well, where are you thinking of going?" she asked Nora. Inside she was sad to see her daughter going off but she knew that Nora would want to grow up and leave the home to start her life.

"I don't know. But I think it's time to find a life for myself. I will always love you guys. But I need this." she told them as Kara looked at Barry who nodded, Kara then took a deep breath.

"Okay Nora. We understand." Kara said as she hugged Nora along with Barry. "Just remember that we'll always be here if you need us." Kara told her daughter, Nora nodded and smiled.

**Nora's last day:**

It was the next day and Kara and Barry were at the train station saying goodbye to Nora. Kara hugged her daughter as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Remember. We will always be here for you." she whispered as she let go and sniff. Nora then went to hug her father.

"Come back to us Nora. Okay?" he asked as his own face was sad as they watched Nora get on the train. A few minutes later the train started to move as they waved goodbye to their only daughter.

Kara then hugged Barry, "P..Please tell me she will be okay." she said as she cried in his shoulders as he hugged his wife with his own tears going down his face.

"She's strong. She will be okay."he whispered as he kissed her head, "Come on Let's go home." he said as they both walked away with their arms wrapped around each other.

_**This is the end of The Run Of Your Life and both me and Savitar-X-Supergirl enjoyed it. We knew how much you enjoyed Who Is My Real Mother so here it is. We look forward to reading your reviews and hope you loved this one just as much as the prequel. **_

_**See you all next time and don't forget to check out Savitar-X-Supergirl's profile too. Bye for now! **_


End file.
